


dont leave me

by scftyoun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, bbangnyu, choi chanhee - Freeform, ji changmin only mentioned, kim younghoon - Freeform, nyubbang, the boyz - Freeform, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: "hoon.""yes?""don't leave me." chanhee mumbled out, hiding his face so younghoon won't see the sudden worry in his eyes.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	dont leave me

**Author's Note:**

> uh literally ignore every grammatical errors im sleepy but the idea is bothering me so here i am

its saturday morning where chanhee wakes up too early than he should be. he should've spend the weekend with sleeping all day-- just like what his boyfriend, kim younghoon is doing right now but he end up woke up at 7 am because of his stupid alarm, well he forgot to turn off the daily mode last night. 

chanhee sighed, scooting a little closer to younghoon before closing his eyes. they were so close to each other that chanhee pretty sure younghoon can feel his breath on his face as he scan the older's face.

"morning." chanhee says, laying his head on top of younghoon's chest as the older immediately wraps his arms around chanhee's waist, aware with the sudden movements from the blonde.

"say it back." chanhee mumbled, gently kissing every inches of younghoon's face, receiving a hummed from him. 

"morning to you too." younghoon says with his morning voice - making chanhee stop from kissing his face because of the hoarness in his voice - younghoon's eyes still close but his lips busy kissing chanhee's forehead as he asks chanhee what is their plan today that make chanhee woke up this early. 

"nothing. its the alarm fault. we can just be like this today, you know." chanhee answers, making younghoon frown before he suddenly sit from laying and rest his head on the headboard -- his eyes still close. 

"come here." he open his arm wide, asking chanhee to sit on his lap. chanhee crawl on top of him as he casually puts his arm around his neck and places his head on the crook of younghoon's neck -- his legs wrapping around younghoon's waist like a koala. 

"i dream about you last night by the way." younghoon mumbled softly, getting the attention of chanhee who was busy enjoying the warmth of each other to look at him with his big doe eyes. 

"what is it about?" chanhee asked, laying his head on younghoon's chest -- still in the same position. younghoon let out a soft chuckles before he says,

"you got so angry with me to the point you want us to break up and the reason why you're angry is so funny." younghoon chuckles again, eyes still close and surely didn't notice the little pout on chanhee's lips. 

"what is it?" 

"i had changmin as my lockscreen because he was the one who set it up while playing games in my phone but you had a wrong idea and told everyone that i cheated on you." chanhee unknowingly gasped out loud as younghoon laughs fill up the room. 

"what the fuck was that....." 

"exactly, babe." they stay silent, it's not an awkward silence but it is a comfortable one. just for them to appreciate each other's presence, sometimes whispers how much they love the other and will never ever leave the other's side. 

"hoon." 

"yes?" 

"don't leave me." chanhee mumbled out, hiding his face so younghoon won't see the sudden worry in his eyes.

"what? you're afraid i will cheat on you and run away from you?" younghoon says teasingly, earning a punch from the younger. 

"shut up."

"fine. i wont cheat." and with that, chanhee raised his head to see younghoon's face clearly and says,

"good boy." he pats younghoon's head and tightening the hug, he was about to fall asleep again before he heard younghoon speaks

"unless they're changmin." 

"i hate you??"

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on @bbangnyuaus (twitter!) or nyuhoon on curiouscat!


End file.
